Berlari Tanpa Kaki
by 60 Second
Summary: Hidup memang tak adil bagi Namikaze Naruto. Kasih sayang, Harta, Tahta hanya milik Kakaknya. Bahkan Naruto juga harus merelakan jika wanita yang ia cintai menjadi milik saudaranya. Dan saat itulah titik hidup kembali Naruto dimulai! NaruKushi! MinaKushi! BrotherNarutoMinato! ShortFic! / Drabble?


**Berlari Tanpa Kaki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Note :Terinspirasi dari HEAL THE WORLD by Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates.**

 **ShortFic?**

 **Soundtrack Fic GOC X The Overtunes : Berlari Tanpa Kaki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini hujan turun rintik-rintik. Angin yang berhembus menusuk pakaian hingga menembus kulit menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menyengat. Namun, rasa dingin itu sirna saat Namikaze Naruto harus kembali merasakan kekecewaan atas hidup dan takdir yang ia tempuh.

Terlahir sebagai anak yang tidak diharapkan memang menyakitkan!

Dulu saat Naruto kecil, ia tak pernah merasakan Kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka hanya fokus pada kakaknya yang mereka anggap genius. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap dan meratap saat Ibu, Ayah dan Kakaknya bergembira senang.

Menyakitkan memang.

Saat usianya Sekolah dasar Naruto juga harus menghadapi teman-temannya yang selalu memanggilnya anak haram atau aib keluarga. Sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa diam. Bahkan semua guru yang ada di sekolah seolah bisu saat Naruto berkeluh kesah, mereka semua memang hanya menganak emaskan kakaknya.

Sungguh itu membuat Naruto menangis hingga air matanya tak dapat keluar lagi.

Semua ini terus berlanjut hingga ke bangku perguruan tinggi. Naruto yang hanya bisa masuk melalui usaha mandirinya di perguruan tinggi biasa dan harus tabah saat sang Kakak di kirim kedua orang tuanya keluar negeri.

Memang tak adil, tapi itulah kehidupan!

Di saat-saat kritis dan tekanan mental datang dari keluarganya saat itulah Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang sukarela mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Dia seorang gadis yang juga dikucilkan oleh para mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi ini. Gadis yang ceria nan Hyperactive. Ia bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Berasal dari keluarga miskin oleh karena itu ia dijauhi.

Sejak saat itu pula untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto ia mempunyai teman. Ia sering melakukan banyak hal dengan Kushina. Mulai dari tugas ataupaun hal yang tidak penting sekalipun. Inilah yang Naruto inginkan dari dulu, sosok teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Naruto tidak butuh teman yang hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Kakaknya. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah teman yang mengerti keadaanya. Bercanda bersama, melakukan hal konyol bersama bahkan menggila bersama. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi itulah pertemanan dimana kamu dapat mengekspresikan diri bersama temanmu.

Naruto menikmati hari-hari itu.

Hubungan itu terus berlanjut hingga Naruto mulai merasakan perasaan lain pada Kushina. Perasaan nyaman yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Perasaan antara seorang pria dan wanita. Dan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin cepat saat mereka bersama.

Karena kecocokan itu juga Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Kushina. Tanpa ragu Kushina pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Naruto bahagia saat mendengar hal itu. Ia sangat bahagia dan senang sampai-sampai rasa ketidakadilan yang dulu menggempurnya kian sirna.

Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut hingga semester - semester berikutnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal beberapa hari sebelum acara wisuda kelulusan. Naruto mulai menyadari gelagat aneh dari Kushina, ia tak pernah menjumpainya lagi. Seakan memang Kushina menjauhi Naruto.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kushina baru menemuinya dan ia mengatakan selamat tinggal pada dirinya. Saat itu Naruto merasakan perasaan sesak pada hatinya, ia merasa akan kehilangan yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Apalagi Kushina hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Tanpa sepatah kata lainnya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sejak saat itu pula Naruto tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kushina, bahkan diacara wisuda Kushina juga tak datang. Sekali lagi Naruto merasa hancur!

Ia merasa bahwa ia manusia paling tidak beruntung di dunia. Ia merasa tuhan seperti memainkannya.

Semenjak kelulusan itu kehidupannya semakin memburuk. Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dulu Ia dan Kushina kunjungi. Bercanda, tertawa dan saling menghibur satu sama lain jika menghadapi masalah. Itu adalah hal yang Naruto rindukan.

Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk merenung dan mengharapkan kembalinya Kushina.

Tahun-tahun berlanjut hingga saat pergantian pemimpin bisnis keluarga pindah pada Kakaknya. Naruto meringis dalam hati saat dirinyapun tak mendapat apapun dari kedua orangtuanya. Sekali lagi mereka, Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya fokus pada kakaknya, Minato Namikaze.

Naruto Ikhlas atas apa yang ia terima. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya hancur.

Sebelum peresmian pergantian pemimpin perusahaan, diwajibkan Kakaknya untuk menikah dan itu syarat mutlak yang harus dipenuhi. Sejenak Naruto tak terlalu peduli.

Tapi...

Malam ini, 25 Agustus 2019 Naruto merasa ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Saat Naruto mengetahui jika ternyata mempelai wanita dari calon suami Kakaknya adalah wanita yang Naruto rindukan kehadirannya. Wanita itu adalah Kushina.

Naruto terkejut dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia membisu tak tahu harus berkata membeku dan hancur seketika. Ia menangis namun air matanya tak bisa keluar.

Naruto juga sempat melihat jika Kushina pun terkejut akan kehadirannya di acara pernikahan ini. Mungkin ia tak tahu jika dia adalah adik dari calon suaminya. Bahkan Kushina setelah itu tampak selalu mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum pada Kushina sebelum melenggang pergi. Pasti Kushina tahu jika senyum yang Naruto berikan adalah senyum yang sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Setelah itu Kushina tampak menangis di tengah-tengah pesta yang membuat Minato dan yang lainnya menatap aneh.

Dan semenjak itu... Naruto Namikaze tak pernah terlihat lagi.

Ia menghilang...

Meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk yang dulu ia tanggung.

.

.

.

.

 **End!**

.

.

.

 **An :** yap tamat! Tapi fic ini akan tetap berlanjut dalam bentuk ShortFic atau drabble. Ide ini mengalir setelah baca fic author senior biar tidak salah paham, saya sudah cantumkan Sumber di note diatas. Dan saya akan membuatnya dengan versi saya sendiri. Sekalian juga ingin ramikan pairing ini dengan genre yang lain.. Oh ya Fic ini cuma **tripleshoot.** Maaf klo acak-acakan!


End file.
